Electronic communication has become a prevalent and important mechanism for distribution of information. E-mail, instant messaging, voice messaging, website-based communication feeds, and the like provide a great deal of inter-personal and mass communication. Generation and distribution of news is becoming more prevalent by online mechanisms, such as web blogs, news webpages, HTML links and the like. In particular, various online syndication formats have been generated in order to more efficiently enable publication, distribution, and retrieval of newscast information. Moreover, online communication typically utilizes multiple mechanisms for communication; web blogs and webpages deliver published content, e-mail send to subscribers includes versions of such information and links to related topics or related discussions, and instant messaging and/or short messaging facilitates notification of newly published information.
With the increase of online communication and the various forms of such communication, mechanisms have been developed to sort and/or classify instances of communication to facilitate summarization or review. As the Internet and private intranets have grown, as user-based connection bandwidths have increased, and as more individuals obtain personal and mobile computing devices, the volume of online communication has also increased. Such volumes can be overwhelming, however. With an increase in information comes a need to parse information for relevancy, storage, retrieval, reference, and the like. An individual who receives hundreds or thousands of e-mail messages per day, for example, can appreciate the need for conveying quick summaries of such information. For example, e-mail messages have developed subject lines that convey a quick, visual representation of the subject of a communication. E-mail management programs have developed pop-up type dialogue boxes indicating a shortened version of a communication along with an optional auditory indication. A recipient can quickly scan the pop-up dialogue box to understand what the communication relates to, reducing the time required to peruse the message decreasing any interruptions while doing so.
One mechanism for categorizing media content, such as pictures or video clips, is the use of metadata tags. Tags are keywords associated with a piece of content that can describe the content, or indicate a word, phrase, acronym, or the like pertinent to aspects of the content. Tags are often generated by a content provider, e.g., a publisher or the like, to associate with media content and to give a short description of the content to a recipient. Such description can be useful to quickly determine whether time should be spent reviewing the content, whether it should be saved and reviewed later, or whether it should be discarded, for instance. In such a manner, tags, subject lines, and the like have become useful to reduce the time required in perusing online communication.